amour interdit
by misao girl
Summary: Yaoi POUR PUBLIC AVERTI dernier chap up Que fera Akito face aux nouveaux couples qui se sont formés ?et comment va t il réagir face à ses sentiments envers Hatori ?
1. amour interdit

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** :misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **:pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
**genre **:yaoi,OOC**_  
_**  
**couple** : surprise^^  


  
  
  


**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^**_  
  
  
_**

  
  
  
  
  
AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
-Yuki mon cher frère adoré, où es-tu ? Me voilà moi ton grand frère que tu aimeuh et que tu adoreuh !  
  
**Boum**  
  
-Aie ! Eh le chat frustré pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!  
  
-FRUSTRE ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis pas un obsédé comme toi! Et d'abord arrête de t'inviter tout seul ! Putain tu piges pas que t'es pas le bienvenu ?!  
  
-Mais Kyo tu devrais être honorer de ma présence en ce lieu ! Beaucoup de personnes tueraient pour me voir rien qu'un instant... et blabla et blablabla[aya : bah pourquoi tu me coupes? Misao : parce que j'ai pas le temps, j'ai pas que ça à foutre en plus la prof va se poser des questions si je continue à rire comme ça ! Vive le cours d'éco !]  
  
_Kyo avec une énorme veine sur le front_ : Grr...omae o korosu[Heero : et c'est ma réplique, Misao: C'est ta faute tu m'obnubiles !]  
  
  
-Mais oui Kyo tu dois être jaloux de mon charisme et de ma beauté naturelle. Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux mais ça va prendre du temps et blablabla...[Ayame : euh Misao pourqu...Misao : ta gueule tu fais chier ! Aya : bah t'es missante avec moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter ainsi...Misao : j'ai tous les droits je suis l'auteur ! niark! alors silence sinon deathfic!!!!!ah ah ah ah !!!!]  
  
  
-Oh aya amour de ma vie ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de sa visite ?  
  
-Oh mon amant, mon prince... tu me manquais tant, je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de ton corps si parfait...  
  
  
**Boum**  
  
-Ah Kyo-kun pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? dirent shiguré et ayamé en choeur.  
  
-Arrêtez de dire des conneries !  
  
_Shiguré redevenant sérieux_ : Aya tu tombes mal...  
  
-Ah bon pourquoi ? Tu es trop fatigué c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais seme et je ne te fatiguerais pas trop.  
  
**Boum**  
  
-Vous allez arrêter vos conneries oui ?  
  
-Mais Kyo mon coeur déborde d'amour pour Shiguré mais si tu es si jaloux et frustré, je veux bien que nous faisions ça à trois.  
  
  
_Kyo soudain pris d'une hémorragie nasale en imaginant la scène s'enfuit en couran_t.  
  
  
-Ah enfin tranquille mon aya.  
  
-Oui profitons-en Shiguré.  
  
_Shiguré redevenant sérieux_ : Aya, Yuki est malade.  
  
Aya : Oh mon pauvre petit choupinet que j'aime et que j'adore, je vais jouer les infirmières pour lui, tu m'imagines avec leur jolie blouse blanche moulant parfaitement mes fines jambes... [Misao : arrête d'être narcissique Aya, ça va faire fuir nos lecteurs, Ayame : mais c'est mon essence même, c'est ce qui fait mon charme,  Misao : Ah oui pas bête]  
  
-Aya tu devrais peut être aller le voir, ça lui fera plaisir _dit Shiguré avec un sourire sadique._  
  
-Tu as raison Shiguré ! J'y vais de ce pas !je vais apporter à mon petit frère le soutien dont il a besoin ! _répondit Ayamé avec de grands gestes théâtraux et posant sa main sur son coeur.  
_  
_Joignant le geste à la parole, Ayamé se rendit vers la chambre de son frère._  
  
-Est-ce qu'il va guérir vite Hatori?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru, Yuki est quelqu'un de très fort, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos.  
  
-Ne vous inquiètez pas Honda-san je vais me reposer quelques jours et je serai de nouveau sur pied. Il me faut juste du calme.  
  
-Mon cher Yuki, Shiguré m'a dit que tu étais malade, comment te sens-tu ? Puis-je faire quelque chose_ beugla Ayamé en rentrant dans la pièce en claquant la pauvre porte qui n'avait  rien demandé à personne._  
  
-Kami-sama mais vous voulez ma mort !  
  
-Ayamé, Yuki a besoin de calme alors je te demande, en tant que médecin qui n'a pas envie que son patient crève, de sortir de cette maison.  
  
-Mais Hatori, mon frère est malade, c'est le moment idéal pour que je m'occupe de lui et que nous resserrions ainsi nos liens.  
  
-Fous le camp Ayamé !  
  
-Mais mon cher frère que j'aimeuh et que j'adoreuh...  
  
-Hatori par pitié !  
  
-Aya on s'en va.  
  
-Très bien _répondit Ayamé en soupirant et en baissant la tête. Il sortit calmement en traînant des pieds et gardant toujours la tête basse. Yuki, quand à lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_  
-Yuki-kun votre frère voulait juste prendre de vos nouvelles, il s'inquiète pour vous.  
  
-Honda-san vous êtes trop gentille, vous voyez le bien partout. Peut-être que Ayamé se fait réellement du souci mais je ne suis pas prêt à le pardonner. Le fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous est bien trop grand, c'est trop tard maintenant. Certes j'apprécie ses efforts mais ils sont inutiles, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, ça aurait de trop graves conséquences.  
  
-De graves conséquences ?  
  
-Oui mais c'est trop compliqué à expliquer *et ça doit rester un secret à tout prix* Honda-san je suis désolé mais je suis fatigué.  
  
-Oh oui excusez moi Yuki-kun, je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, pardonne moi encore une fois_ déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant légèrement en signe d'excuse.  
_  
-Ce n'est rien Honda-san, voyons pas la peine de vous excuser.  
_Yuki essayait de calmer Tohru, en vain la jeune fille continuant d'implorer son pardon comme si elle avait commis un crime.  
_  
*Honda-san vous êtes décidément bien trop gentille.*  
  
  
-J'ai la dalle y'a rien à manger dans cette baraque _hurla Kyo._  
  
-Honda-san vous devriez descendre nourrir ce baka neko avant qu'il ne meure de faim.  
  
-Oh oui oui j'y vais. Reposez-vous bien Yuki-kun.  
  
*Elle est adorable mais vraiment trop gentille et crédule. Enfin c'est ce qui fait son charme. Kami-sama pourquoi ne suis-je pas amoureux d'elle ? Cela me faciliterait la vie surtout maintenant qu'elle a vaincu la malédiction... Mais non! Il faut que je sois amoureux de ce... Grr... j'en ai marre ! Ma migraine revient... cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je dois l'oublier... de toute façon même si mes sentiments étaient partagés, ce serait impossible...  
Comme me l'a déjà fait remarquer Tohru, il tient à moi mais ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour que je demande... Quoique je devrais m'en contenter au lieu de faire ma forte-tête mais je sais que je ne saurais pas me contenter de ça, je demanderai plus et ça finira mal.*  
  
_  
Yuki s'endormit sur ses sombres pensées vaincu par la fatigue et la maladie.  
_  
  
**********  
  
_Chez Hatori _:  
  
-Aya qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais que ton frère t'as repoussé mais ce n'est pas nouveau... d'habitude tu es moins abattu que ça.  
  
-Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui est creusé ce fossé entre nous à cause de mon indifférence et de mon égoisme. Je laissai mère le battre pour qu'elle me laisse en paix, je le laissai souffrir ne me préoccupant pas de son sort. Je suis un monstre, je ne mérite pas un petit frère si fantastique... Je l'ai laissé souffrir, j'ai laissé maman lui faire du mal puis Akito...  
  
-Allons Ayamé arrête de pleurer personne ne savait ce qu'Akito projetait de faire.  
  
-ça na change rien ! Je suis son grand frère, j'aurais du prendre de ses nouvelles, m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais comme toujours je me suis occupé de mes petites affaires sans me préoccuper de lui.  
  
-Ayamé tu es trop cruel avec toi, calme-toi. Tu sais Yuki ne te déteste pas.  
  
-C'EST FAUX ! Tu as bien vu comment il m'a repoussé !  
  
-Aya il avait juste besoin de calme et toi tu es l'exubérance incarnée. Allons essaye de le comprendre.   
  
-C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne le comprend pas et je ne le comprendrai jamais.  
_  
Les larmes continuaient d'envahir le fin visage d'Ayamé qui serrait les poings tellement il se dégoûtait... Hatori s'avança vers lui et l'obligea à deserrer les poings, cessant ainsi le flux de sang qui coulait à cause des ongles qui s'étaient plantées dans la chair._  
  
-Je vais te soigner et ensuite dodo, tu iras mieux après.  
  
_Ayamé asséna de la tête pour montrer son accord et se laissa soigner puis border par Hatori.  
_  
  
-Allo ? _répondit une voix féminine. _  
  
-Honda-san pouvez-vous me passer Shiguré ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr mais est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?  
  
-Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. _Hatori sourit devant la préoccupation palpable de la jeune fille.  
_  
-Allo ?  
  
-Shiguré on a un problème.  
  
-Je t'écoute beau-gosse.  
_  
Hatori ne releva même pas le surnom, habitué aux manières de son ami. _  
  
-Aya viens de faire une crise.  
  
-Une crise ?  
  
-Oui la crise du grand frère indigne.  
  
-Ah si ce n'est que ça, tu devrais être habitué.  
  
-Non cette fois c'est plus grave.  
  
_Shiguré s'inquiéta de la voix sombre d'Hatori, cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
_  
-A quel point ?  
  
-Il a pleuré pendant plus d'une heure se traitant de tous les mots et il a tellement maltraité ses mains qu'elles ont fini ensanglantées.  
  
-ça a l'air grave en effet.  
  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose, il était bien trop hystérique.  
  
-Tohru-kun m'a dit que Yuki était bizarre depuis la visite surprise d'Ayamé.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui leur arrivent ?  
  
-Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus.  
  
-Ne fatigue pas trop Yuki en fourrant ton nez partout.  
  
-Mais non tu me connais.^^  
  
-Justement.  
  
-Ah méchant Hatori tu as brisé mon coeur.  
  
-Mais oui bon je vais voir Ayamé.   
  
-Ne le fatigue pas trop.  
  
-SHIGURE !  
  
-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit c'est toi qui a imaginé.  
  
-Tu me fatigues.  
  
-Bye bye.^^  
_  
Hatori, épuisé par les facettes du chien, se rendit au chevet d'Ayamé qui visiblement n'avait pas des rêves très agréables._  
  
-C'est pas comme ça qui va pouvoir se reposer. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de garder des secrets, d'habitude il ne me cache rien, de toute façon il est quasiment impossible pour lui de garder des secrets.Ce doit être quelque chose de grave.   
  
  
  
  
**_A suivre_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. amour interdit 2

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**e-mail** :misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer **:pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
**genre **:yaoi,OOC**_  
_**  
**couple** : **INCESTE**(et oui yuki et ayamé même si pour l'instant ce n'est que dit par les paroles de Yuki), Kyo et Haru  
voilà c'est tout (pour l'instant^^)  


  
  
  
  
  


**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
**Je rappelle que cette fic est pour public averti !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE 2  
  
  
  
  
_  


  
  
_Yuki était lui aussi victime d'un sommeil agité, même en rêve il se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers une certaine personne _[eh oui je suis sadique je dis pas qui !]_, des sentiments qu'il n'a pas le droit d'éprouver, des sentiments honteux, immoraux... _[finalement je vais peut-être changer le couple pour pas traumatiser mes lecteurs !!] _Il imaginait ce qui se passerait si son entourage apprenait ce qu'il ressentait, si la personne qu'il aimait le découvrait... Non ils ne le sauront jamais, de toute façon qui pourrait deviner que le prince Yuki est amoureux de... son propre frère._  
  
*************  
  
_Yuki était totalement guéri mais il ne se sentait pas bien... il pensait à son frère, à la façon dont il l'a jeté, à la façon dont Ayamé a réagit, à son regard triste et blessé que Yuki avait aperçu avant qu'il ne baisse la tête._  
  
  
  
**POV de Yuki**  
  
Ayamé tout est tellement compliqué... je t'aime beaucoup et même plus que je ne le devrai mais c'est tellement difficile. Même si je t'aime, je ne peux pas te pardonner aussi facilement... tu m'as tellement fait souffrir... mais une chose est sure : je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec un tel regard, avec une si grande tristesse au fond de tes yeux, de ton âme... Comment faire pour te garder éloigné mais sans te blesser ? En plus tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup avec ton désir de resserrer nos liens, de nous rapprocher... moi je veux bien me rapprocher mais pas de la même manière, mon dieu je suis bon pour l'asile ![Yuki : depuis quand j'ai ce genre de pensées moi ? Misao : depuis que je suis la fanfikeuse! je pervertis tout le monde^__^]  
_Yuki secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées peu catholiques et par la même occasion le rougissement qui était apparu à l'évocation du rapprochement possible entre les deux frères. Il décida finalement de sortir de sa chambre pour prendre l'air.  
_  
  
-Alors k'so nezumi on arrête de jouer les ermites ?  
  
-Fais gaffe baka neko ne me cherche pas.  
  
-Tu veux te battre ?  
  
*Pourquoi pas faut bien que je me débarrasse de mon stress.*  
  
_Yuki se mit en position de combat prêt à riposter et à envoyer valdinguer son cher cousin _[j'adore quand ils se battent]_. Le combat s'engagea et on entendit le magnifique thème de Kyo en fond sonore_ [j'adore ce BGM] _. Puis une minute plus tard, on vit un beau jeune homme tomber la tête la première dans l'eau et hurlant "un jour je te battrai k'so nezumi" auquel l'intéressé répondit" c'est beau de rêver" et entre le moment de la chute et le hurlement on entendit un chien dire "s'il-vous-plait ne cassez pas ma maison"_[lol on vit dans un monde de fou ! Un chien, un chat, un rat qui parlent ! On aura tout vu !] _tandis qu'une onigiri se demandait si un jour ces combats cesseraient.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent étaient tout aussi routiniers, nos trois héros allaient à l'école, mangeaient puis Yuki envoyait valser Kyo plusieurs fois dans la journée. Mais Yuki ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse et cela inquiétait les autres et même Kyo qui essayait de redynamiser son cousin en le provocant plusieurs fois par jour [_Misao : décidément Kyo n'est pas doué pour les rapports humains !] _Mais sa B. A n'aboutissait à rien car Yuki restait toujours aussi mélancolique et renfermé même s'il essayait de le cacher tandis que notre gentil chat récoltait d'innombrables cicatrices à la suite des combats perdus contre le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes, ce dernier dirigeant toute sa colère et frustration vers son cousin._[Misao : pauvre kyo-kun je vais appeler Kagura pour qu'elle te soigne, Kyo : non mais ça va pas !; Kagura avec une énorme massue menaçant le chat : tu disais quoi Kyo ?; Kyo : euh rien ; Misao : euh Kagura ? T'as fait un séjour chez Kaori ?; Kagura : hai, j'ai beaucoup appris, Misao : ...; Kyo déglutissant : ...]_.  
  
Haru, lui, ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son petit Yuki dans cet état, il décida donc de prendre des mesures._  
  
  
*************  
  
_Kyo venait de finir son entraînement quotidien et il traversait la forêt pour rentrer, il eut la surprise de rencontrer Haru sur le chemin._  
  
  
**Flash-back**  
  
-Oi Haru qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
  
-Que lui as-tu fais ?  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Qu'as-tu fais à Yuki pour qu'il soit ainsi ?  
  
-Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le bouc-émissaire ?!! [le pire c'est que c'est vrai c'est toujours lui qui en prend plein la gueule !]  
  
-Je t'interdis de lui briser son petit coeur ! [Yuki : misao je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une princesse qui attend son prince charmant !; Misao : mais Yuki j'aime bien ton côté androgyne et fragile^^Yuki : je vais me suicider !; Misao : mais non, mais non mon chou^^]  
  
  
_Kyo avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes _: Quoi ?!!  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris ! [Misao : hihi on dirait une scène de ménage^^] Tu as déjà de la chance que Yuki ait choisi un baka comme toi alors le fait pas souffrir !  
  
-Euh Haru je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais il n'y a rien entre Yuki et moi. *Mais il a pété un plomb !*  
  
-Arrête de mentir baka neko !  
  
-Non mais t'es malade Yuki et moi on se déteste, on peut pas rester seuls dans un même lieu sans tout cassé !  
  
-Alors tu n'aimes pas Yuki ?  
  
-Bien sur que non !  
_Kyo se crut débarrassé du boeuf qui visiblement avait du se prendre un énorme coup sur la tête._  
  
-Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ? Je ne te laisserai plus dire du mal de lui _explosa Haru en devenant black Haru._  
  
-Super manquait plus que Black Haru.  
  
-Je vais t'éclater baka neko !  
  
-Mais oui c'est ça _répondit Kyo en esquivant la charge du boeuf._  
  
_La suite fut un enchaînement de coups, contrecoups, insultes... jusqu'à ce qu'Haru prenne le dessus plaquant Kyo contre un arbre et immobilisant ses poignées au-dessus de sa tête.  
_  
-Alors baka neko on fait moins le malin.  
  
- Je te signale que toi non plus tu ne peux rien faire vu que tu te sers de tes mains pour maintenir mes poignets.  
  
-Ne me sous-estime pas _répondit Haru en se collant encore plus à Kyo, poussant ce dernier contre le tronc de l'arbre.   
Haru regardait Kyo avec un regard sadique et ce dernier avait du mal à se retenir de crier sous l'effet de la panique.  
_  
-Tu as peur Kyo ? murmura Haru à son oreille.  
  
_Kyo commençait à transpirer non pas que la situation l'effrayait vraiment mais Haru se comportait très étrangement._  
  
-Ne rêve pas, je n'ai peur de personne.  
  
-Tu es sur Kyo ? _Demanda Haru en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kyo soutint son regard et un nouveau sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres d'Haru. _  
  
-J'aime les adversaires à ma hauteur _murmura Haru à l'oreille du chat puis il descendit le long du cou donnant des frissons à Kyo qui sentait le souffle chaud d'Haru sur son cou. Black Haru retraça le contour de la mâchoire avec de multiples baisers papillons ce qui fit frémir le rouquin puis il s'empara des lèvres tentatrices de Kyo. Après quelques minutes, Kyo décida de répondre au baiser fiévreux du jeune homme qui s'était encore plus collé au rouquin et qui se frottait à lui. Black Haru rompit le baiser laissant le chat respirer. Ce dernier haletait à cause du baiser passionné qu'il venait de partager avec Haru qui, lui, se contentait de fixer le rouquin avec un sourire narquois._  
  
-Tu es prêt à implorer ton nouveau maître de s'occuper de toi ?  
  
_Cette phrase déclencha la colère de Kyo, d'accord il s'était laissé embrassé mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était devenu son esclave ! Après tout ils étaient deux pour ce baiser !_[misao : assez logique, ne? tout seul c'est dur ! Peut-être à trois...j'y penserais^^]  
  
  
**POV de Kyo**  
  
Black Haru est vraiment insupportable ! Mais je suis content qu'il ai pris les devants, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire, il faut dire que j'étais persuadé que'Haru aimait Yuki... Et si c'était le cas ?Et si Black Haru avait fait ça uniquement pour s'amuser avec moi ? Non... Il ne peut pas me faire ça alors que j'ai baissé mes barrières pour lui... Je... non...  
**  
FIN POV de Kyo**  
_  
Kyo sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et des baisers de son cousin en lui administrant un violent coup de poing dans le ventre puis parti en courant.   
Haru se cogna parterre la tête la première et s'évanouit à cause du choc. Quand il se réveilla, il mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et le pourquoi du comment il était dehors sous la pluie._  
  
-Kyo... _Haru se mit à courir à une vitesse fulgurante vers la demeure de Shiguré en priant pour y trouver le chat.  
_  
_Quand à Kyo, il avait entre-temps continué de courir à en perdre haleine puis il s'arrêta un peu avant la maison pour reprendre son souffle. Il hésita à rentrer mais la pluie torrentielle lui fit prendre sa décision. Il rentra donc dans la maison en coup de vent ne se préoccupant pas de Tohru qui le suppliait de se changer, pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade, et de manger. Il alla directement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Shiguré et Yuki haussèrent un sourcil._  
  
-On dirait que Kyo-kun est en colère, ne ?  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait comme connerie ce baka neko ? Pff vraiment stupide...  
_  
Tohru, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, non seulement le comportement de Yuki avait changé mais maintenant Kyo aussi se comportait bizarrement. Elle soupira, décidément elle n'arriverait pas à les comprendre s'ils ne se confiaient pas à elle._  
  
***************  
  
_Kyo était vraiment très en colère, il maudissait intérieurement Black Haru de s'être joué de lui, des larmes menaçaient de couler mais il se retenait ou alors les essuyait avec rage, rage d'avoir apprécié le baiser, rage d'attendre plus de la part d'Haru, rage de s'être attaché à quelqu'un, rage d'être le maudit du signe du chat... rage d'être faible et de se contenter de fuir..._  
  
***************  
  
_Haru courait énormément vite malgré la pluie incessante et le vent qui fouettaient son visage. Il devait voir Kyo, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, qu'il tient à lui... Il fallait faire vite sinon ce serait trop tard, après tout il connaissait le caractère rancunier et buté du chat. Il savait aussi que Kyo s'enfermait dans une coquille au côté de ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal et il ne voulait pas le perdre... pas maintenant qu'il avait réussi à extériorisé ses sentiments même si c'est Black Haru qui l'avait fait d'une façon un peu particulière...  
  
_  
  
  
  
**  
_A SUIVRE_  
  
  
  
  
_  
_**  
  
  



	3. amour interdit 3

  
**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **:pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
**genre **: yaoi, OOC**_  
_**  
**couple** : **INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); ** Kyo et Haru  
voilà c'est tout (pour l'instant^^)  


  


**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
**Je rappelle que cette fic est pour public averti !!!**  
**  
  
Remerciement pour les reviews des chapitres 1&2 :  
  
Yume :** félicitations tu as deviné le couple dès le premier chapitre^^ Mici beaucoup de lire mes fics que ce soit fics de manga ou originales^^ contente que tu aies aimé la phrase "alors tu es prêt à implorer ton nouveau maître?"... hihi^^ Le couple Kyo & Haru m'est venu naturellement... et je suis bien contente car c'est un couple que j'apprécie énormément^^voilà bisous^^  
  
**Nathalie** : mici pour ta review^^ j'espère que les deux couples que j'ai choisi pour le moment te plaise^^ Est-ce qu'ils vont marchés... on verra^^  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_AMOUR INTERDIT 3_  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ La tranquillité anormale qui s'était installée dans la demeure de Shiguré fut soudainement rompue, pour notre plus grand bonheur, par l'arrivée impromptue d'Haru essouflé, préoccupé et trempé, ses vêtements moulant son corps élancé et musclé et ses méches lui tombant à moitié sur les yeux lui donnant un air perdu_.[j'adore le moment où pendant une dispute entre Black Haru et Kyo, leur prof leur verse un joli seau d'eau froide pour les calmer^^Haru est trop kawaii comme ça]. _Il prit un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle. Tohru, quand à elle, arriva vers lui préoccupée tandis que Shiguré le chambrait_[on se demande ce qu'il fait d'autre celui-là].  
  
  
  
-Alors Haru on s'est fait surprendre par la pluie et on trouve refuge dans ma jolie maison, ne ?  
  
  
  
-Haru-kun est-ce que vous allez bien ? Kami-sama vous êtes trempé [sans blague personne n'avait remarqué -__-], il faut vite vous changer sinon vous allez prendre froid. [ah cette Tohru est décidément trop gentille et naïve. Si j'avais un Haru aussi sexy devant moi, je lui sauterais dessus et le déshabillerais de suite]  
  
_Tohru tournait autour d'Haru pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé ; Haru, épuisé par sa course et légèrement énervé par l'attitude ultra-protectrice de la jeune fille ainsi que par les remarques de Shiguré se transforma en black Haru et fit un magnifique carnage^__^ Non je rigole_[Aie y'a même Tohru qui me tape ! Je suis une pauvre fanfikeuse martyrisée-__-]. _Bon Haru décida de mettre un terme à cette situation très agaçante.  
_  
  
-Où est Kyo ?  
  
-Tu veux te battre contre lui ?_ demanda Yuki_. Vaudrait mieux pas je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ce baka neko mais il est très en colère.  
  
-Oui Kyo-kun ne va pas bien haru-kun laissez-le se reposer s'il-vous-plait.  
  
-Non tout est de ma faute.  
  
-Votre faute ?  
  
-Haru que se passe t'il ?_ demanda Yuki._  
_  
Haru ne répondit et baissa la tête. Yuki, Tohru et Shiguré furent surpris de la gène du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs._ *Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?* _fut leurs pensées communes_.  
_Haru, non désireux de s'expliquer et d'étaler sa vie privée, ne s'attarda pas davantage et courut vers la chambre de Kyo. Celui-ci était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le vacarme provoqué par l'arrivée du boeuf. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment en laissant une trace sur le mur, il s'apprêta à tuer le chien car seul lui pouvait être assez suicidaire et emmerdeur pour venir l'embêter à ce moment-là. _[Shiguré : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend ? Misao : parce que je suis sadique^^]._ Mais il interrompit son attaque quand il vit l'intrus. Les deux garçons se fixèrent durant un long moment puis..._  
  
-Dégage de ma chambre.  
  
-Kyo...  
  
-Sors d'ici.  
  
-Il faut qu'on s'explique.  
  
-Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.  
  
-Ne sois pas stupide.  
  
-Qui oses-tu traiter de stupide ? _Kyo se mit en position de combat serrant les poings avec rage.  
_  
-On ne résoudra rien en se battant.  
  
-Peut-être mais ça me soulagera.  
  
-Bien comme tu voudras mais si je te bats, tu m'écoutes.  
  
-Tu ne me battras pas, je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec moi une deuxième fois.  
  
  
_Haru tourna un regard peiné mais Kyo resta insensible, il était trop en colère pour y faire attention. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se venger, se venger de cette humiliation, se venger de cet instant magique à sens unique, se venger à la suite des larmes qu'il avait laissé couler pour Haru. Il était aveuglé par sa colère, son désespoir, par cette douleur au coeur...  
_  
********************  
  
_Pendant ce temps, Yuki était sorti voulant échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait à l'intérieur. En effet depuis qu'Haru s'était rué dans la chambre de Kyo, Shiguré sortait une multitude de blagues douteuses concernant une hypothétique relation entre les deux garçons tandis que Tohru se rongeait les ongles très inquiète du comportement étrange des deux jeunes hommes. Il errait dans les rues ne faisant aucune attention aux choses l'entourant et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il percuta une jeune fille, qui plus est une membre de son fan-club, qui le voyant marcher seul dans la rue décida de profiter de cette occasion pour approcher le prince Yuki. Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit son cher prince se transformait non pas en crapaud mais en rat. Elle le regarda les yeux exorbités, se demandant si elle faisait un cauchemar. C'est alors qu'elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand..._  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? _demanda le rat._  
  
-... euh... il ...parle !!!  
  
-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je vais vous expliquer.  
  
-Oh mon dieu tout est de ma faute, j'ai transformé le beau prince Yuki en une bestiole répugnante et...  
  
*Répugnant ? Rien que ça ? Sympa pour moi ! Elle veut pas non plus m'écraser avec sa chaussure, non ?*  
_  
La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, choquée par la transformation de son beau prince charmant. _   
*Ah comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant ? Elle ne va pas garder ça pour elle, c'est évident. Bon dans ce cas il n'y a qu'une solution... *  
  
_Yuki arrêta là sa réflexion et regarda la jeune fille qui bavait littéralement devant lui, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de la jeune fille quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était retransformé et que la jeune fille ne se privait pas de le contempler de ton son sâoul._[vive les voyeuses^^mais bon je me priverais pas non plus devant un Yuki nu.] _Il se rhabilla à toute vitesse devant le regard pervers et lubrique de sa fan. _  
  
-Il va falloir qu'on parle.  
  
-Ou... oui pas de problème avec plaisir _répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire niais et béat.  
_  
*Bien elle me facilite la tâche... il va pas être content... mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.*  
  
_Yuki et la jeune fille se mirent en route. La fan de Yuki souriait bêtement et sautillait. Yuki, lui, était impatient de se livrer d'elle et d'oublier ce malheureux accident. En tout cas, le baka neko aura une occasion de le chambrer... Il poussa un soupir de désespoir, il allait avoir des problèmes ; Akito avait accepté lors d'un jour de bonté de laisser Tohru connaître le secret de notre famille mais là il ne laisserait pas cette bavure impunie, il allait en profiter pour obliger Yuki à revenir au manoir, pour l'enfermer dans cette pièce qui lui a réservé... Non il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprenne... Yuki n'écoutait même pas le babillage incessant de la jeune fille, la pauvre si elle savait ce qui l'attend, elle serait beaucoup moins joyeuse._  
_Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le grand manoir sôma, Yuki fit taire la jeune fille en faisant le signe du silence devant sa bouche. Elle lui obéit de suite et ils se faufilèrent dans les multiples passages du manoir. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure du médecin et Yuki frappa doucement à la porte ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, heureusement Hatori ne dormait pas car une lumière tamisée s'échappait des volets partiellement fermés. Hatori se demanda qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure-là... il haussa un sourcil en voyant Yuki en compagnie d'une jeune fille._  
  
-J'ai besoin de tes services.  
  
-Est-ce qui s'est passé ce que je pense qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
-Hai, gomen.  
  
-Et Akito ?  
  
-...  
  
-Bien rentrés.   
_Yuki s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune fille, très excitée de rencontrer un ami de Yuki Sôma._  
  
-Ne faites pas de bruit Ayamé dort.  
  
_Le coeur de Yuki rata un battement à l'évocation de la présence de son frère._  
  
-Mon frère est ici ?  
  
-Oui depuis plusieurs jours à vrai dire, il ne va pas bien... pas bien du tout.  
  
_Yuki baissa la tête, il se sentait responsable de la situation de son frère, il l'avait profondément blessé en l'éjectant de sa chambre alors qu'Ayamé ne souhaiter qu'une chose : le soigner, être prêt de lui en tenant son rôle de grand frère... Mais le problème c'est que Yuki ne voulait pas de son frère à ces côtés à ce moment-là, il voulait Ayamé certes mais pas en tant que frère mais en tant qu' « homme », en tant qu'amant... Décidément c'était de pire en pire, son désir d'être près de son frère augmentant quand celui-ci était loin de lui. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, pour l'instant il fallait convaincre Hatori de l'aider en se passant de l'avis de leur chef de famille. Et la tâche s'annonçait difficile, Hatori étant très dévoué à Akito malgré ce que ce dernier lui avait fait endurer, il lui avait enlevé son amour... Akito ne pouvait supporter le bonheur des autres se sachant condamné, il empêchait quiconque d'extérieur d'approcher de ses maudits, il était égoïste... et était prêt à tout pour empêcher les maudits de se révolter, de réfléchir à leur situation... Si Akito venait à connaître ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ou ce que Yuki ressentait pour son frère...  
Yuki préféra arrêter de se torturer l'esprit et de prendre les problèmes un par un commençant par celui qui devait être réglé immédiatement : le cas de la jeune fille._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	4. amour interdit 4

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **:pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
**genre **: yaoi, OOC**_  
_**  
**couple** : **INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); ** Kyo et Haru et d'autres petites surprises...   
  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews:  
  
Gillmore angels : **petite soeur arrête de monopoliser fanfiction!! Et la suite arrive, t'es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours.  
  
**Onna Heera** : moi aussi adore le kyo&haru(bientôt ce sera le couple principal si je continue...) Et Haru est gentil, il va pas le torturer(pas beaucoup en tout cas^^) et tant que je touche pas à ton wufei d'amour tu peux pas me tuer^^gros bisous^^  
  
**Sekhmet :** ça m'étonne pas que tu la trouves pas spécialement perverse vu que tu es plus perverse que moi^^Voilà la suite et je m'arrête cruellement encore une fois^^je te préviens^^ne fais pas de crise cardiaque^^kisu^^  
  
**  
Yaonne-san** : j'avais prévenu que c'était particulier^^Et ce chapitre va être pire, c'est les chose sérieuses là^^ T'aime mes interventions ? C'est normal tu me connais bien tu sais que je suis vraiment comme ça^^gros bisous^^  
  
**Je rappelle que cette fic est pour public averti !!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**AMOUR INTERDIT 4**  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Yuki je ne peux rien faire sans l'autorisation d'Akito.  
  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça va mal tourner s'il venait à l'apprendre, il en profiterait pour convaincre tous les maudits qu'ils ne peuvent se mêler aux autres. Il nous enfermerait tous dans ce manoir.  
  
-???_ La jeune fille ne comprenait absolument rien à la conservation des deux jeunes hommes qui de toute façon ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Elle se contenta donc de contempler son prince Yuki en soupirant de bonheur._  
  
  
-Mais c'est contre nos règles d'agir sans l'approbation de notre chef de famille.  
  
-Mais c'est lui qui a décidé d'établir ces règles injustes.  
  
-Yuki je ne peux pas désobéir à Akito.  
  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche Hatori, je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi mais tu préfères obéir à Akito sans même réfléchir, sans même te demander si ce qu'il te demande est juste. Après ce qu'il a fait à Kana... tu satisfais encore ses exigences... tu me dégoûtes.  
  
-Il y a des choses que tu ignores Yuki alors ne le juge pas... _répondit Ayamé qui préféra intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Son frère était vraiment furieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était sans doute du à la peur, il avait peur de ce que leur chef de famille pouvait faire s'il apprenait cet incident.  
Ne voulant pas que sa camarade de classe n'aprenne tous les secrets de la famille Sôma surtout qu'Hatori n'était pas prêt de l'aider sans d'abord aller voir Akito, Yuki s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui le regardait les yeux brillants s'attendant à ce que son prince lui avoue son amour, et d'un coup de pression sur l'arrière de sa nuque il provoqua son évanouissement.  
Il se retourna ensuite vers Ayamé les yeux emplis de rage.  
_  
-Je n'en attendai pas moins de ta part _dit Yuki à son frère._  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Tu as pris sa défense mais c'est logique c'est la personne que tu admires le plus, c'est la personne à qui tu tiens le plus. Si c'est lui qui avait été enfermé par Akito, tu te serais soucié de lui et venu le libérer. Moi tu m'as laissé croupir dans cette cellule. Dès qu'Hatori ouvre la bouche tu bois ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'un messager de Dieu. Alors c'est normal que tu défendes celui que tu aimes au lieu de défendre ton frère. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de moi. Je peux mourir ça t'est égal.  
  
_Ayamé fut surpris des paroles de Yuki, son frère était vraiment hors de lui. Hatori avait les yeux exorbités, il venait enfin de comprendre ce qui tourmentait Yuki depuis quelques jours..._  
  
**POV de HATORI**  
  
Yuki est amoureux d'Ayamé et vu la peine qui s'est emparée de ce dernier quand Yuki l'a viré de sa chambre, il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. Et maintenant Yuki est jaloux de moi car il croit que son frère et moi sommes ensembles... C'est donc ça leur secret... Yuki a à la fois peur qu'Akito découvre cet accident mais aussi qu'il découvre son amour caché pour son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a parlé ainsi... Il est apeuré par ses sentiments et l'idée que ce soit rendu publique. Il doit être totalement perdu... mais cette histoire ne me concerne pas, il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à se comprendre et à se confier...   
  
  
  
_Hatori prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et quitta la pièce voulant laisser les deux frères seul à seul.   
  
_  
  
-Où est-ce que tu vas lâche ?! Tu ne défends même pas celui que...  
  
  
  
_Yuki fut interrompu par la gifle d'Ayamé, celui-çi se retenait à grande peine de ne pas frapper le garçon encore une fois. Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans le regard de son frère à vrai dire dans le regard de quiconque, pas même Akito...  
Il avait blessé Ayamé mais il était tellement jaloux d'Hatori et apeuré à l'idée que ce dernier allait tout dire à Akito.  
Aya le fixait toujours se demandant s'il devait faire une morale en bonne et due forme à son frère ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il ne laisserait personne ne lui faire du mal pas même Akito. Mais une phrase du discours de son frère lui revint en mémoire et il le gifla une deuxième fois._  
  
-C'est faux je n'y survivrais pas si tu venais à mourir.  
_  
Yuki écarquilla les yeux, son frère avait dit ça avec une telle tendresse, un tel désespoir... Il était si beau, on aurait dit un ange. Ayamé prit tendrement son frère dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce dernier se crispa mais se détendit peu à peu autant profiter de ce moment unique... Puis il revint à la réalité, il avait blessé Hatori et maintenant il monopolisait son amant alors que celui-çi devait mourir d'envie de retourner dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime pour le consoler. Yuki avait vraiment honte de son comportement, il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi mais d'un autre côté il avait dit la vérité, sa version de la vérité du moins... Il se détacha d'Ayamé._  
  
-Aya tu devrais rejoindre Hatori, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, il va avoir besoin de toi.  
  
-Hatori et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.  
  
-Nani ? Mais pourtant tu es chez lui depuis quelques jours et tu n'es sérieux et sincère qu'avec lui...  
  
-Hatori est mon meilleur ami et mon confident, rien de plus.  
  
-Pourtant j'étais persuadé que...   
  
_Aya stoppa son cadet en lui mettant son doigt devant la bouche et en disant_ "chut". _Il reprit tendrement son frère dans les bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne, Yuki s'accrocha à la chemise de son frère de peur qu'il parte ce qui fit sourire Ayamé, Yuki avait l'air d'un ange, il était tellement perdu,  si vulnérable... Aya n'avait qu'une envie : protéger ce bel ange pour l'éternité. Mais peut-être que la meilleure solution c'était d'abord de l'éloigner de lui, certes Yuki en serait blessé, il aurait l'impression d'être délaissé par son frère une deuxième fois mais ça valait mieux que d'affronter la fureur d'Akito. Leur chef de famille avait toujours revendiqué que Yuki l'appartenait et cela dégoûtait Ayamé, aucun être humain n'appartient à un autre, Yuki n'est pas son esclave. Aya n'avait qu'une seule envie : foutre une droite à leur chef de famille pour qu'il arrête de prendre les décisions à la place de ses maudits. Mais Akito se vengerait, peut-être même sur Yuki... et ça il ne le supporterait pas. Mais se priver de voir son frère... saura t'il y faire face ? Ne plus voir ce visage angélique... non c'était impensable... mais alors que faire ? Assumer ses sentiments... et si ça n'était pas réciproque... alors qu'il venait juste de remplir le manque qu'il avait occasionné dans le coeur de Yuki, il a enfin su se rapprocher de lui, être là pour son frère, assumer son rôle d'aîné... et s'il le perdait à cause de ses sentiments... La vie était décidément bien compliquée...  
_  
  
**POV de YUKI**  
  
Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être protégé, que rien ne peut m'arriver... J'ai l'impression que je peux faire face au monde entier et même à Akito. Je me pelotonne encore plus contre lui et il resserre son étreinte, je ne devrais pas faire ça, je suis en train de lui mentir. Je profite de ce moment pour satisfaire mon besoin d'être près de lui, d'être dans ses bras... alors que lui se contente de se comporter comme un frère... Je suis égoïste comme toujours... Mais j'aimerais tellement... juste une fois... oui rien qu'une fois et si ce n'est pas réciproque... je ne penserais plus jamais à lui de cette manière... juste une fois...  
  
  
_Yuki releva un peu la tête et regarda Ayamé dans les yeux, les yeux améthystes brillaient à cause des larmes mais aussi d'autre chose... Yuki fixa son frère, il voyait bien qu'il essayait de deviner ce qui passait par la tête de son petit frère. Yuki s'asseya correctement en se redressant un peu sur ses genoux_[bah oui il était complètement affalé le petit Yuki]_, il posa une main sur le visage de son frère caressant la joue pale et se perdant dans son magnifique regard, Yuki lui sourit et s'approcha de lui tandis qu'Ayamé restait pétrifié sur place._  
  
*Non mais dites moi que je rêve ? Il va pas faire ça... une idée pareille ne germerait pas dans son esprit innocent... Kami-sama il va pas faire ça... et si il l'a fait..*  
  
_Yuki venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Ayamé, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement d'abord, lèvres contre lèvres, Yuki ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Puis Ayamé prit le contrôle du baiser passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Yuki qui les ouvrit instinctivement. Aya resserra son bras autour de la taille de Yuki alors que son autre bras s'était posé derrière la nuque du jeune homme rendant plus passionnée  leur étreinte . Ils ressentaient un besoin vital de se sentir l'un contre l'autre... de se toucher, de s'énivrer de l'odeur de l'autre... Ils libéraient enfin leurs sentiments enfouis depuis si longtemps._  
  
****************  
_  
Pendant l'escapade de Yuki dehors et sa venue chez Hatori, plusieurs choses s'étaient passées dans la demeure de Shiguré._  
  
_Dans le salon : _  
  
-Ils vont finir pas caser ma jolie maison... _se lamenta Shiguré._ Bon je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de calme pour finir mon livre...  
  
-Ah Shiguré c'est une très bonne idée, votre éditeur va être très contente.  
  
-Oui, oui.  
_  
Shiguré se réfugia dans sa chambre et sourit en apercevant une fine silhouette l'attendre dans un coin, il ne s'était pas trompée, c'est bien elle qu'il avait senti._  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. amour interdit 5

**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **:pô à moi !!! Papa noël a pas été sympa !!  
  
**genre **: yaoi, OOC, LEMON (Kyo et Haru...je préfère préciser...)**_  
_**  
**couple** : **INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); ** Kyo et Haru, Shiguré... et bah lisez^^  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
  
  
**réponse aux reviews** :  
  
**Onna Heera **: ce chapitre t'est dédicacé ma grande^^tu vas avoir ton cher petit couple dans plus de la moitié du chapitre et un lemon en plus^^enjoy^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_AMOUR INTERDIT 5_**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Shiguré se réfugia dans sa chambre et sourit en apercevant une fine silhouette l'attendre dans un coin, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'est bien elle qu'il avait senti._  
  
  
-Ça alors quel surprise !!  
  
-Vu l'agitation qu'il régnait, J'ai préféré faire dans la discrétion.  
  
-Bien sûr ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais ça à chaque fois... [c'est de l'ironie... je vous le dit au cas où.]  
  
  
_  
La jeune fille soupira, son amant pouvait être vraiment intenable des fois._  
  
  
-Bah fais pas cette tête. Je suis content de te voir, j'ai eu une journée éprouvante.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? C'est quoi ces bruits de bagarre ? Pas que ce soit calme d'habitude mais là...  
  
-Eh bien il semble qu'Haru et Kyo sont enfin ensembles...   
  
-Euh... et ils se tapent dessus ?  
  
-Ils ont une façon étrange de se montrer leurs sentiments. Assez parler d'eux viens me rejoindre. _Shiguré tendit sa main vers la jeune fille qui s'avança et se saisit de la main de son amant. Shiguré poussa la jeune fille vers lui en la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux puis il entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Rin passa ses bras autour du cou de Shiguré et le rapprocha de son corps, elle voulait sentir chaque parcelle du corps du brun contre elle. Shiguré se leva et la jeune fille s'agrippa à sa taille passant ses jambes autour, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule y déposant quelques baisers papillons. Le brun allongea la jeune fille sur son futon et se mit au-dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa de nouveau et déposa des baisers sur son cou, le léchant également. Il descendit ses baisers le long du cou et continua ses baisers papillons sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et sur son ventre plat tout en caressant ses hanches et ses flancs. Cela excita la jeune fille qui se cambrait sous ses caresses malgré la barrière des vêtements. Shiguré déposa ensuite des baisers le long des fines jambes en insistant sur les hanches, il aimait le corps parfait de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas filiforme mais avait au contraire de jolies formes et ses hanches étaient l'un des endroits qu'il adorait caresser, de plus elle était particulièrement sensible à cette partie du corps. La jeune fille soupira, décidément Shiguré la connaissait par coeur et savait lui faire ressentir du plaisir. D'un côté, elle aimait beaucoup l'attention que le jeune homme lui portait, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait bien trop dépendante de lui... Elle arrêta là ses réflexions sentant la main de Shiguré s'affairer à défaire les lacets de son corsaire qui s'entrecroisaient derrière son dos rendant la tâche plus difficile pour son amant. Celui-çi commençait à perdre patience ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
_  
-ça n'a rien de drôle _grogna Shiguré._  
  
-Tu es vexé ?   
  
-Non, j'aime te voir rire, c'est si rare... trop rare_ répondit le brun en fixant la jeune fille. Il passa sa main dans les doux et longs cheveux de Rin et caressa son visage se perdant dans la contemplation des yeux foncés de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa et s'allongea près d'elle la prenant dans ses bras et mettant sa tête sur son torse. Elle se bouina contre lui et il se mit à lui caresser ses cheveux d'ébène. Ce geste apaisait la jeune fille et un autre sourire naquit sur les lèvres rosées et charnues.  
_  
*****************  
  
_A l'étage, chambre de Kyo_  
  
  
  
_Le combat s'éternisait entre les deux maudits, aucun n'arrivant à prendre le dessus, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés mais ne semblaient pas enclin à abandonner. Les coups pleuvaient et ne perdaient rien en intensité. Soudain tout bascula, Haru déterminé à s'expliquer avec le chat avait réussi à prendre le dessus au détriment de la mobilité de son bras qui visiblement avait pris un sale coup entraînant une vive douleur. Mais il s'était préparer à ce sacrifice, il réussit à esquiver l'attaque de Kyo qui cherchait à le déstabiliser en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre mais ne put empêcher son bras de se prendre le coup de pied de Kyo qu'il bloqua mais en sous-estimant sa puissance. Il fit basculer Kyo en repoussant sa jambe et en le poussant l'amenant ainsi à chuter sur le sol où il l'immobilisa en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui tout en maintenant ses poignets. Kyo essaya de se débattre mais en vain, tout comme dans la forêt, il était à la merci de son vis-à-vis. Il fixa Haru d'un regard empli de colère mais le jeune homme n'y prit pas garde, il savait qu'il avait blessé les sentiments du chat et tenait à s'expliquer avec lui mais Kyo ne semblait pas de son avis. Mais il n'avait pas le choix._  
  
-J'ai gagné Kyo alors tu dois m'écouter.  
  
_Kyo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais respecta sa parole._  
  
  
-Tout à l'heure black Haru a prit le contrôle, je n'ai pas supporté de voir Yuki aussi triste ces derniers jours et je m'en suis pris à toi car tu es le bouc-émissaire de la famille.  
  
-ça je le sais et je sais aussi que tu l'aimes ton Yuki alors c'est bon dégage et va le rejoindre.  
  
-Kyo tu refuses de m'écouter _soupira Haru._  
  
-Je viens de t'écouter, non ?  
  
-C'est vrai mais tu refuses de me comprendre.  
  
-Je t'ai très bien compris !!  
  
-Kyo... t'es vraiment un emmerdeur et un baka.  
  
-Quoi ?! _hurla Kyo en se débattant._  
  
-Si tu m'avais vraiment écouté tu aurais compris que...  
  
-Que quoi ? _s'impatienta Kyo._  
  
-Ne sois pas si impatient Kyo.  
  
-Quoi ?! Tu te plains que je t'écoute pas ! Et là tu me nargues en prenant tout ton temps !! Non mais pour qui tu te pren...  
  
_Kyo ne put continuer, ses lèvres prisonnières de celles d'Haru qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Kyo fut hypnotisé par ce regard envoûtant posé sur lui, il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose que Kyo n'arrivait pas à définir._  
  
-Je te croyais plus chaud mon chaton.  
  
-Quoi ? _Kyo s'offusqua du surnom._  
  
-Bah quoi tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas ton esclave. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire.  
  
-Non tu peux prendre le dessus si tu veux, ça me dérange pas d'être uke.  
  
-Quoi ?! _Kyo rougit devant l'attitude entreprenante et provocatrice d'Haru.  
_  
-T'es timide mon chou ! Laisse faire les grands.  
  
-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueul...  
  
_Une nouvelle fois Kyo fut arrêter par les lèvres d'Haru. Mais cette fois il répondit au baiser ne pouvant résister à cette offre si tentante, à ces lèvres si douces, à ce corps pressé contre le sien... peu importe si Haru jouait avec lui, s'il était amoureux de Yuki et ne considérait Kyo que comme un remplaçant, non tout cela n'était plus important face à ce baiser si doux, si tendre... face à ses mains très entreprenantes qui caressaient ses hanches le faisant gémir sous cette douce torture, non plus rien n'était important, seul Haru était présent dans son monde... Haru l'amena jusqu'au lit et le poussa brusquement, le renversant et se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il sentit deux lèvres douces léchant et mordillant son cou y laissant des marques témoignant de son appartenance à Haru. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous cette douce torture ce qui fit sourire son cousin, très satisfait du répondant du rouquin. Sans même laisser le temps à Kyo de sortir de sa torpeur, Haru enleva le t-shirt de Kyo et sa chemise par la même occasion. Il descendit le long de la gorge en mordillant la peau douce de temps à autre tandis qu'avec un bras derrière le dos du rouquin, il le ramena à lui accentuant ses caresses et baisers du même coup. Son autre main déboutonna les boutons du jean de Kyo tout en léchant et mordillant tour à tour les tétons dressés par le plaisir. Kyo gémissait de plus en plus fort se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Haru se redressa un peu et regarda Kyo dans les yeux, ce qu'il vit était satisfaisant, les yeux de Kyo arboraient une lueur de pur désir.  Ses mains frôlaient l'entrejambe du rouquin qui se tortillait sentant le désir monter en lui, les caresses d'Haru devinrent plus insistantes et il arrêta ses caresses voulant passer aux choses sérieuses mais Kyo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et d'un coup de rein puissant il changea les positions et se mit à califourchon sur son cousin. Kyo commença par l'embrasser et caresser son torse du bout des doigts tout en regardant intensément Haru qui affichait un sourire ravi devant l'attitude entreprenante de Kyo. Visiblement le côté prédateur du chat venait de se réveiller et Haru allait être sa victime. Il se mit à mordiller et lécher le cou pâle en arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction à son cousin. Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, Kyo arrêta là les préliminaires et s'empressa d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer de Haru tout comme ses propres vêtements.. Il passa une main sur la virilité dressée et étouffa le gémissement d'Haru dans un tendre baiser. Il commença à appliquer un va-et-vient régulier tout en parcourant le visage, le torse, le ventre plat et les hanches de son amant de tendres baisers. Il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, prenant le membre gonflé par le plaisir entre ses lèvres, léchant le membre sur toute la longueur. Haru gémit de plus en plus, se tortillant sous ce plaisir insoutenable, respirant difficilement et essayant d'accélérer la succion de cette bouche sur son membre mais Kyo l'en empêcha le plaquant sur le matelas et s'attira un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son cousin mais il n'y prêta guère attention, il était le prédateur et sa proie allait souffrir. Haru n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point d'exploser mais Kyo s'arrêta soudainement le laissant sur la faim. Haru lui lança un regard colérique qui fit sourire Kyo qui s'avança pour l'embrasser, Haru passa ses mains derrière la nuque du rouquin pour approfondir ce baiser tout en caressant l'intimité de Kyo qui le laissa faire dans un premier temps mais qui reprit vite les choses en main lui présentant ses doigts que le jeune homme lécha avidement. Il en introduit deux d'un coup puis attendit que son amant se détende avant de les bouger en un mouvement circulaire. Puis il remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant et pénétra Haru d'un coup qui se mit à crier de douleur, bien vite remplacer par le plaisir quand Kyo commença ses va-et-viens tantôt lents puis plus rapides... et enfin frénétiques, le désir les ayant submergé tous deux. Les cris d'Haru retentissaient dans toute la maison, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure des mouvements de bassin de Kyo, il sentit Kyo se tendre en se répandant en lui et en provoquant ainsi son propre orgasme. Kyo se retira après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son cousin et s'allongea à ses côtés haletant. Haru se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras déposant sa tête sur le torse de Kyo et un baiser sur sa mâchoire puis il se bouina contre lui recherchant sa chaleur et sa protection. Mais Kyo ne referma pas ses bras sur lui et Haru lui jeta un regard intrigué auquel le chat répondit par un regard triste.  
_  
  
-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, ne ?  
  
-...  
  
-Je t'aime baka neko.  
  
-Mais et pour Yuki...  
  
-Bah quoi c'est pas interdit les parties à 3.  
  
-Quoi ?! _s'offusqua Kyo._  
  
-C'était une blague, détend toi namour.  
  
-Je comprend plus rien.  
  
-J'aimais Yuki mais je t'aime bien plus.  
  
_Kyo le regarda dubitatif le scannant pour voir s'il mentait. Mais il ne vit qu'un regard tendre en réponse. Il se permit alors un sourire puis embrassa Haru avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour l'enfermer dans un cocon de chaleur. Ils s'endormirent ainsi un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
***************  
  
Pendant ce temps, demeure d'hatori :   
  
  
Les deux frères jouaient toujours à cache-cache, chacun voulant attraper les amygdales de l'autre._[dsl^^j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^]. _Soudain un courant d'air traversa la pièce mais les deux jeunes hommes, trop occupés, n'y firent pas attention... grave erreur..._  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. amour interdit 6

  
**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
**genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple** : INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); Kyo et Haru, Shiguré et Rin, Hatori et ?(vous verrez)  
  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
**review** :  
**Onna Heera** : merci bcp pour ta review^^et oui tu as raison pour le courant d'air^^Je préfère te prévenir, aucune notion à Kyo et Haru dans ce chapitre^^dsl mais me rattrape au prochain chapitre^^gros bisous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_AMOUR INTERDIT 6_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Pendant ce temps, demeure d'Hatori_ :   
  
_  
Les deux frères jouaient toujours à cache-cache, chacun voulant attraper les amygdales de l'autre._[dsl^^j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^]._ Soudain un courant d'air traversa la pièce mais les deux jeunes hommes, trop occupés, n'y firent pas attention... grave erreur..._  
  
-C'est dégoûtant.  
  
_Les deux frères se figèrent à l'entente de cette voix froide, cruelle..._  
  
-Akito... _bégaya Yuki, effrayé, les yeux exorbités et au bord de l'évanouissement._  
_Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser... Akito l'avait surpris avec son frère... Il allait de nouveau l'enfermer et le frapper... et il allait faire du mal à Ayamé... Yuki savait qu'Akito le désirait... il savait aussi qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il soit loin de lui, qu'il fréquente d'autres gens, qu'il soit indépendant... Pour Akito, Yuki l'appartenait... combien de fois il lui avait fait comprendre cela... en le battant, en l'embrassant sans lui demander son avis... Et maintenant Akito allait se venger... _  
_Akito regarda dédaigneusement les deux frères et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux, Ayamé voyant que son frère était sous le choc, se leva et se mit devant lui pour le protéger. Ayamé le frappa violemment et Aya heurta un mur et tomba dans un bruit sec. Mais Akito n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il le prit par le col de sa tunique et le souleva puis lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, l'ainé des frères se plia en deux sous la violence de ce coup... mais il ne cria pas, ne voulant pas donner cette satisfaction à leur chef de famille et ne voulant pas apeuré davantage Yuki qui tremblait et qui avait la tête entre ses mains pour ne plus rien entendre... Ce qui leur arrivait était tellement injuste, alors qu'il s'était enfin avoué leur amour..._  
_Hatori, alerté par le bruit de la bagarre, arriva dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Yuki tentant de calmer le jeune homme qui était devenu hystérique et qui se griffait la tête avec ses ongles, sa tête était ensanglantée et le jeune homme n'était pas enclin à arrêter ce massacre. Pendant ce temps-là, Ayamé subissait toujours les foudres de leur chef de famille._  
  
-Tu crois que je vais te laisser me le prendre ?!!! Il est à moi !! Il m'appartient ! Je suis le seul qui est le droit de le toucher _cria Akito en s'emparant des cheveux d'Ayamé et en les tirant en arrière._  
  
-Tu te trompes Akito, Yuki ne t'a jamais appartenu. J'ai fait une grave erreur en fuyant mes responsabilités de grand-frère mais là je ne te laisserai pas le toucher. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours...  
  
-C'est scandaleux !! C'est immoral !! Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé le toucher !!!  
  
-NNNAAAANNNNNNNnnn _hurla Yuki qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur._  
_Son cri détourna l'attention d'Akito quelques secondes, le temps pour Aya de reprendre le dessus et il donna un coup de poing magistral à leur chef de famille qui s'effondra sur le sol mais le serpent, très énervé ne s'arrêta pas là et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Akito puis un second..._  
  
-Ayamé arrête _cria hatori_. Tu vas le tuer.  
  
-Qu'il crève ce salaud !! Après ce qu'il a osé faire à Yuki, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.  
  
_Cette fois Hatori n'avait pas la possibilité de calmer Ayamé.  
Hatori se leva s'apprêtant à arrêter Aya mais la voix de Yuki retentit._  
  
-Aya s'il-te-plait. _La voix douce de Yuki arrêta immédiatement Ayamé qui s'apprêtait encore une fois à frapper Akito. Les paroles de Yuki le firent reprendre son sang froid et il se dirigea vers son petit frère. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front._  
  
-ça va aller ?  
  
-Mieux maintenant_ répondit Yuki en lui faisant un pauvre sourire.  
_  
_Le médecin se dirigea vers leur chef de famille pour le soigner._  
  
-Je suis désolé Hatori.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-J'étais furieux, je ne me rendais plus compte de mes actes...  
  
-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Je suis quand même vraiment, vraiment désolé.  
  
-Aide-moi plutôt à le porter jusqu'à mon lit vu que la chambre d'ami est prise par la fille.  
_  
Les deux aînés portèrent Akito jusqu'à la chambre où Hatori resta pour le soigner tandis qu'Ayamé apportait avec lui des bandages et du désinfectant pour que Yuki le soigne. _  
  
-Explique-moi ce qui se passe.  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
-Hatori s'est comporté bizarrement avec Akito.  
  
-...  
  
-Ayamé... _dis-moi supplia Yuki avec l'attaque chibi eyes._  
  
-Yuki... c'est un secret.  
  
-Aya s'il-te-plait. _Yuki, pendant qu'il bandait Aya, en profita pour s'approcher davantage de lui et se serrer contre son dos l'enlaçant en l'entourant de ses bras et déposa des baisers papillons sur son cou._  
  
-Yuki... c'est de la triche...  
  
-Je sais mais je veux savoir.  
  
-Non, c'est un secret... ahhh... Yuki...ça chatouille..  
  
-Dis-le moi souffla t-il à son oreille.  
  
-Il est amoureux d'akito.  
  
-Quoi ?!   
  
-Chut ne cris pas comme ça tu vas réveiller Akito.  
  
-Mais... mais... mais..._ Le rat était sous le choc de cette révélation. Comment Hatori pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un d'aussi cruel que leur chef de famille ? Alors même qu'il lui avait fait du mal... il lui avait crevé un oeil... il lui avait enlevé l'amour de sa vie... Qu'il lui était dévoué car il était un maudit était concevable mais qu'il soit amoureux de lui... Mais après tout c'était logique, Hatori avait un grand coeur, il était toujours gentil, attentionné... Oui lui seul était capable de pardonner à Akito...  
_  
****************  
  
_Hatori venait de finir de bander Akito, et il passait lentement ses mains dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis écartant les mèches qui cachaient les beaux yeux de leur propriétaire. Il s'approcha du visage d'Akito pour sentir son odeur, une odeur sauvage mais fragile en même temps... Le médecin aurait tant voulu faire changer Akito, lui faire comprendre que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et qu'enfermer ses maudits ne servait à rien, il ne les protégeait pas ainsi... il s'assurait que tous les maudits lui obéissent de cette manière, il pensait agir pour le bien de la famille... mais c'était faux... Il souffrait tellement à cause de la malédiction qu'il se vengeait sur les autres membres de la famille, les empêchant d'être heureux car lui-même ne l'était pas. Il aurait aimer pouvoir l'aider... mais Akito refuserait son aide... il est tellement orgueilleux...   
Il sentit Akito bouger..._  
  
-Akito _appela t-il doucement.  
_  
-Hn. J'ai mal partout comme si un camion m'était passé dessus.  
  
-Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
-...   
  
-...  
  
-Yuki et Ayamé !!! Je vais les tuer !! _Akito se leva brusquement, furieux._  
  
-Akito non !_ Hatori le rattrapa de justesse par derrière et Akito se retrouva plaqué contre le torse musclé du médecin. Après un moment de flottement, le prisonnier se mit à se débattre furieusement mais Hatori n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher... _Akito tu es blessé ! Sois raisonnable !  
  
-Je vais les tuer !!  
  
-Akito tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi même.  
  
-Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! Je te rappelle que je suis votre chef de famille !   
  
-Tu te comportes comme un idiot.  
  
-Quoi ?! _s'offusqua Akito._  
  
-Tu crois agir pour le bien de la famille mais c'est faux. Tu agis pour ton propre intérêt, tu es égoïste, tu veux toujours avoir le contrôle sur la vie de tes maudits parce que tu as peur de rester seul mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer tu préférés jouer les tyrans. Tu penses ne pouvoir être heureux parce que tu es destiné à mourir mais beaucoup de personnes sont dans ce cas, ceux qui ont le cancer, le sida ou des maladies héréditaires incurables... mais ces gens ne sont pas obsédés par l'envie de faire souffrir les autres et prennent le temps de vivre même s'ils sont condamnés. Tu penses être le seul à souffrir parce que tu subis le plus gros de la malédiction mais c'est faux !! Certes tu souffres mais nous aussi, d'une part parce que tu fais tout pour nous gâcher la vie et d'autre part parce que nous nous sentons responsables de ce qui t'arrive car tu souffres pour que nous vivions.   
  
-...  
  
_Hatori reprit son souffle après cette longue tirade et regarda Akito droit dans les yeux, ce dernier ne disait rien, surpris par le discours d'Hatori._  
  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
  
-ça t'étonnes tant que ça ?  
  
-Je pensais que personne ne se préoccupait de mon sort.  
  
-Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je prend tant de temps à te soigner ?  
  
-Parce que tu es le médecin de famille...  
  
-Mais je tiens à toi et les autres aussi... ils n'en ont pas conscience parce qu'ils souffrent...  
  
-Alors certaines personnes tiennent à moi ?  
  
-Oui et elles seront très tristes quand tu mourras. Tu vas nous manquer à tous.  
  
-Même à Yuki ?  
  
-Laisse lui le temps de te pardonner et fais le premier pas si tu veux qu'il te pardonne.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-En bénissant son union avec Ayamé.  
  
-Non jamais... Yuki est à moi.  
  
-Yuki ne t'a jamais appartenu... et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai... mais je ne suis pas prêt à le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
-Si tu tiens vraiment à lui alors laisse le être heureux...  
  
_Akito fut une moue dubitative absolument kawaii ce qui fit sourire Hatori._  
  
-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.  
  
_Hatori leva un sourcil, surpris. Akito sourit devant son air perdu._  
  
-Toi aussi tu devrais sourire plus souvent _dit Hatori en souriant._  
  
_Akito le regarda fixement voulant savoir s'il était sincère. Puis il sourit et passa sa main sur le visage du médecin en une douce tendresse et se blottit contre son torse. Hatori referma ses bras sur le corps frêle et posa sa tête sur celle de son benjamin._  
  
****************  
  
-Yuki ça va ?  
  
-J'appréhende la réaction d'Akito à son réveil.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, je suis là pour te protéger _répondit Ayamé en le prenant dans ses bras et Yuki se bouina contre lui passant ses bras autour du cou d'Aya._  
  
  
  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. amour interdit 7

**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
**genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple** : INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); Kyo et Haru, Shiguré et Rin, Hatori et ?(vous verrez)  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
**review :   
  
Onna Heera :** cette fois il y est ton chéri^^enjoy^^  
  
**Méliss : **kikou ma grande^^Je savais pas que t'aimais fruits basket ^ C'est génial^^ Aya c'est ton chouchou ? Ah là là tu dois être contente alors^^ Vi le sujet abordé est un peu délicat mais j'aime bousculé les tabous^^Merci pour ta review^^

  
**_AMOUR INTERDIT 7_**

  
  
Le lendemain matin  
  
Demeure de Shigur  
  
-Et bien Kyo tu remplaces Yuki chez les lèves-tard ?  
  
-Haru avait froid tout seul dans le lit _répondit Kyo complètement dans les vapes cherchant au radar une place où s'installer._  
  
_  
Shiguré lui fit un grand sourire puis Kyo se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit._  
  
-Euh... non c'est pas ça... c'est pas ce que tu crois.  
  
-Kyo, les bruits que j'ai entendu hier sont bien plus éloquents que n'importe quel discours.  
  
_Kyo vira au rouge pivoine alors qu'Haru arrivait en compagnie de Tohru qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir.  
Haru entoura de ses bras la taille fine de Kyo et déposa un baiser sur son cou et là le chat devint rouge fluo _[une couleur qui lui va parfaitement au teint d'après moi^^]  
*Kawai*_ fut la pensée commune de la jeune fille et de Shiguré.  
Puis Haru s'installa et installa également un Kyo tétanisé alors que Shiguré riait de bon coeur._  
  
-Yuki n'est pas encore rentré ? _demanda Haru._  
  
-On s'en fout de ce k'so nezumi.  
  
-Bah alors Kyo on est jaloux ? Tu sais que la jalousie est un vilain défaut, moi par exemple avec Ayamé...  
  
-URUSEI  
  
-Mais Kyo ne soit pas si méchant avec moi.  
  
-Je vais le buter.  
  
-Calme toi tu es celui que j'aime _murmura Haru à l'oreille du rouquin ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer et un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._  
  
-Plus sérieusement Ayamé m'a appelé et Yuki est avec lui chez Hatori.  
  
-Chez Hatori ? Mais Yuki-kun n'y va jamais de peur de croiser Akito-kun.  
  
-Je sais bien mais Aya m'a expliqué que Yuki avait heurté une jeune fille et s'était transformé donc il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
-Baka nezumi et après c'est moi qui ne suis pas discret... _Puis Kyo voyant Shiguré avec un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres s'empressa d'ajouter _"Et je ne suis pas jaloux !", _ce qui fit rire le chien et sourire Tohru et Haru.  
_  
  
*****************  
_  
Finalement les deux frères s'étaient endormis épuisés, l'un épuisé par les larmes qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de verser et l'autre par la crainte qu'il avait ressenti à l'évocation d'une possible venue du chef de famille brisant ainsi ce moment privilégié entre les deux amoureux. Mais Akito ne s'était pas manifesté depuis sa crise de violence et Ayamé commençait à s'inquiéter pour le médecin même s'il n'avait perçu aucun bruit de bagarre.   
Aya chassa ses sombres pensées et contempla l'ange endormi dans ses bras, son visage illuminé par le soleil rayonnant entrant par les volets à demi-fermés. _  
  
****************  
  
_Akito ne voulait pas se réveiller, il se sentait vraiment bien, il ne savait pas d'où émanait ce sentiment de chaleur et de sérénité mais il ne voulait pas briser ce si doux sentiment qui l'envahissait. Alors il paressait profitant de ce moment d'accalmie. Il décida enfin de sortir de ce fabuleux moment de douceur et cligna des yeux durant quelques secondes s'habituant à la lueur vive du soleil qui filtrait par les volets à moitiés fermés. Il décida de se lever mais ne pût le faire entraver par deux puissants bras autour de sa taille... il chercha à se remémorer les événements de la veille pour comprendre à qui appartenait ses bras protecteurs et possessifs. Il releva la tête en se tortillant un peu cherchant à découvrir l'identité de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il réussit enfin à reconnaître Hatori et sourit devant l'air paisible du médecin, maintenant il se rappelait, son accès de violence et de rage pure quand il avait vu Ayamé et Yuki dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser, sa crise quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient réussi à le maîtriser et son envie de vengeance à son réveil... puis il se souvint de la réaction d'Hatori, de ses paroles... et de son sourire puis de ses bras puissants se refermant autour sa taille... de ses tendres caresses dans ses cheveux... Il se permit de sourire devant l'air kawaii qu'arborait le médecin encore endormi et qui avait les cheveux complètement en bataille rendant son visage moins stricte. Il était vraiment très beau ainsi, son visage était éclairé par la lumière du soleil, sa tête était accostée au mur tandis que la tête d'Akito reposait sur ses genoux enfin plus maintenant car celui ci avait bougé et s'approchait du visage d'Hatori le caressant du bout des doigts ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il continua de le regarder pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes puis se décida à le réveiller d'une manière très particulière et qui, il l'espérait, aller plaire chez le médecin. Il se pencha vers les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et très tentatrices de son maudit et commença par les caresser avec ses lèvres avant de les mordiller légèrement, il vit le médecin ouvrir les yeux un peu paniqués et surpris puis il sentit ce dernier répondre à son baiser resserrant sa prise sur la taille fine du jeune homme et le ramenant davantage contre lui. Akito se laissa aller à cette voluptueuse caresse avec plaisir et approfondit davantage le baiser passant ses mains derrière le cou de son aîné pressant davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hatori regarda son chef de famille avec tendresse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors que le jeune homme se bouinait contre son torse musclé._   
  
-Akito ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Il faut aller rejoindre Yuki et Aya, tu dois leur parler.  
  
-Nan pas envie.  
  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant.  
  
-Sérieusement je ne me sens pas prêt.  
  
-Tu devras oublier Yuki un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt sera le mieux _répondit Hatori  cachant sa profonde tristesse en entendant l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser penser à Yuki. Le médecin réaffirma sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme le poussant davantage contre lui l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive. Akito haussa un sourcil devant ce soudain élan de possessivité, il voulut se retourner pour voir le médecin mais celui-ci avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux d'Akito.  
_  
  
-Hatori ? Hatori regarde-moi.  
  
-...  
  
-Hatori s'il te plaît _Akito commençait à s'inquiéter de la réaction d'Hatori.  
_  
-...  
  
-Hatori regarde-moi je te l'ordonne, je te rappelle que je suis ton chef de famille.  
  
_Hatori fut blessé du ton autoritaire d'Akito, il pensait être plus que l'un de ses maudits à ses yeux mais visiblement il s'était trompé... jamais il ne pourrait lui faire oublier Yuki... il en était profondément blessé. Il décida d'obéir à son chef de famille pour éviter sa colère.  
Akito fut troublé par le regard du médecin, un regard apparemment froid mais d'où s'échappait une pointe de tristesse. _  
  
-Hatori ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
-Tu oses me le demander ? _demanda Hatori d'un ton colérique._  
  
-Je... je ne comprend pas.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas _explosa le médecin._  
  
-Non... vraiment je ne comprend pas._ Akito fut surpris de la colère qui émanait du médecin, lui si calme d'ordinaire, toujours maître de ses émotions, toujours trouvant des solutions aux problèmes... Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère... pas même quand il l'avait séparé de Kana en le blessant... Il lui avait fait tant de mal... c'était peut-être ça la raison de sa colère... Hatori venait peut-être de se rendre compte à quel point le jeune homme lui avait fait du mal... à quel point Akito pouvait être égoïste... Akito avait désormais peur de perdre Hatori... pas après l'avoir embrasser, avoir était dans ses bras toute la nuit... Hatori se calma devant l'air perdu de son chef de famille... il avait l'air si triste et inquiet..._  
  
-Tu ne t'es même pas aperçu de la portée de ce que tu as dit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à Yuki.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
  
-C'est ainsi que je l'ai perçu.  
  
-Non je voulais juste dire que je n'étais pas prêt à les voir ensembles, en train de s'embrasser... _Akito se rendit compte de ce que cachait ses paroles..._ *Alors c'est vrai je suis encore attaché à Yuki... et j'ai dit ça sans m'en rendre compte alors qu'Hatori a passé la nuit à me veiller... alors que je l'ai embrassé... alors qu'il m'a accepté malgré toutes les souffrances que je lui ai fait subir... Je suis stupide... Il a raison je ne sais pas profiter de la vie, je ne me rend pas compte des gens qui m'entourent et qui veillent sur moi... Hatori me soigne depuis si longtemps... Quel idiot j'ai du le blesser... Mais je lui ai dit la vérité... je pense encore à Yuki... Comment être sincère avec lui sans le blesser ?*  
  
-... _Hatori resta muet devant l'intense réflexion du jeune homme à ses côtés.  
_  
-Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas du dire une telle chose devant toi.  
  
-C'est très bien ainsi je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.  
  
-Alors je nierais pas le fait que j'étais attiré pas Yuki et que je le suis encore... néanmoins tu m'as ouvert les yeux... Je me suis toujours comporté comme un égoïste et cela m'a rendu aveugle ne voyant pas que je n'avais aucune chance avec Yuki. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal... mais je l'aime sincèrement ou plutôt je l'aimais car le sentiment que j'éprouve en ce moment même prend une place de plus en plus importante dans mon coeur... certes je ne vais pas oublier mes sentiments pour Yuki en l'espace d'un instant mais je ferais tout pour l'oublier... mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... Tu m'entends Hatori j'ai besoin de toi... Tu veux bien m'aider à l'oublier... tu veux bien accepter de prendre sa place petit à petit ?  
  
-Avec plaisir._ Hatori lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
_  
*ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Hatori... tu penses toujours au bonheur des autres avant le tien... Je t'admire vraiment... Merci de vouloir m'aider.. de vouloir me sauver... *  
  
**A SUIVRE **  
  



	8. amour interdit 8

**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
**genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple** : INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); Kyo et Haru, Shiguré et Rin, Hatori et Akito  
  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^

**AMOUR INTERDIT 8**  


  
  
_Akito se réajusta dans les bras puissants et réconfortants du médecin nichant sa tête contre son cou. Hatori se mit à caresser les fins cheveux du jeune homme passant ses bras autour du kimono trop grand d'Akito qui laissait entrevoir ses fines jambes et le torse pâle du jeune homme, il était si désirable ainsi surtout qu'il s'abandonnait totalement à cette douce étreinte. Hatori posa sa tête sur celle de son chef sentant l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux et se mit à penser à l'attitude du jeune homme._  
  
*Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration de sa part, je savais qu'il n'était pas si égoïste que ce qu'il voulait faire croire... Mais de là à entendre qu'il était prêt à se séparer de Yuki et à le laisser avec un autre homme si c'était le seul moyen de le rendre heureux... Je suis très surpris et heureux aussi, heureux car il me donne une chance de l'approcher, de soigner les blessures de son coeur... Seulement est-ce que cela va durer ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore sous le choc de la révélation de la relation des deux frères... Si c'est réellement le cas que va-t'il se passer quand il aura repris possession de ses moyens ? Va t-il oublier toutes ses bonnes paroles et s'en prendre à Yuki et Ayamé et va t'il me repousser ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser... L'attitude d'Akito m'a toujours intrigué, il est imprévisible... Il est capable d'être très calme et quelques secondes après se mettre dans une colère noire... Et pourtant quand je le vois ainsi dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression qu'il est si innocent, si inoffensif, j'ai tellement envie de le protéger... *   
  
_Hatori finit par s'endormir à son tour bercé par la respiration régulière du jeune homme et la chaleur procurée par la proximité de leur corps. Environ une heure plus tard, Akito se réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui persistait à lui gâcher son sommeil. Il resta attendri devant la vision qu'offrait Hatori, ce dernier tenait possessivement son chef dans ses bras entravant toute possibilité de sortie. *Décidément... pensa Akito.* Le jeune homme put enfin se libérer après de multiples manoeuvres plus habiles les unes que les autres et se faufila sans un bruit hors de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il retrouva les deux frères en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir. Ayamé se mit devant son frère voulant le protéger en cas d'attaque de leur chef alors que Yuki frissonnait devant le regard glacial d'Akito, l'ambiance devint vite étouffante et Yuki avait de plus en plus peur pour son frère. Mais contrairement à toute attente, Akito cessa le duel visuel avec le serpent et sortit du salon se dirigeant vers sa demeure. Les deux frères se regardèrent surpris et soulagés d'avoir échapper à la colère d'Akito.  
_  
-Je ne comprend pas sa réaction...   
  
-Moi non plus Yuki.  
  
-Crois-tu qu'il ai abandonné ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être est-ce le calme avant la tempête...  
  
-Ce serait l'hypothèse la plus plausible...   
_  
Yuki soupira baissant la tête et Ayamé vint le consoler en le prenant dans ses bras et en parsemant son cou de baisers papillons tandis que Yuki s'abandonnait à cette douce caresse réconfortante._  
  
*********************  
  
_Hatori se réveilla avec une étrange sensation, une sensation de manque... Il s'étira longuement maudissant les courbatures dues à la position très inconfortable qu'il avait adopté pour dormir. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qui manquait, Akito n'était pas là... Hatori se leva immédiatement et parcourut des yeux les salles les plus proches sans trouver trace du jeune homme, il se dirigea précipitamment vers le salon mû par une soudaine impulsion et un mauvais pressentiment. Il y trouva les deux frères faisant le ménage _[imagine ces deux-là avec un petit tablier blanc et un plumeau^^MDR^^]_ et leur lança un regard interrogatif, Yuki baissa les épaules en signe de désespoir tandis qu'Ayamé se lançait dans un discours sur les bienfaits du ménage sur la santé. Hatori l'interrompit pendant qu'il était encore temps et leur demanda le pourquoi du comment il leur avait lancé un regard interrogatif c'est-à-dire savoir où était Akito._   
  
-Il est sorti de ta chambre et nous a vu dans le salon, il nous a lancé un regard noir mais n'a pas été violent, il n'a pas cherché à nous blesser que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement ... Nous avons trouver son attitude très étrange...  
  
_Ayamé répondit à la question du médecin calmement et sérieusement, il voyait très bien que ce dernier était à bout de nerfs et très inquiet à propos de leur chef et ça le serpent pouvait le comprendre étant donné qu'il avait la même attitude avec Yuki, ce besoin de protection toujours présent envers celui qu'on aime... Hatori prit un air soulagé bien qu'il restait soucieux. Il prit congé auprès des frangins et sortit se dirigeant vers la demeure de leur chef.   
_  
  
********************  
  
_Akito se prélassait sous la douche depuis une bonne demie-heure réfléchissant à la relation entre Ayamé et Yuki et à ses sentiments envers Hatori. L'eau apaisait ses muscles endoloris et l'aider à se calmer et à réfléchir posément à ses problèmes. Il sortit de cette douche apaisante et enfila un kimono en soie pour ne pas plus abîmer sa peau déjà maltraitée par sa nuit de sommeil hors de son lit, comme toujours son kimono était trop grand pour tenir sur ses frêles épaules et laissait entrevoir une épaule et une partie de son torse. Il frictionna énergiquement ses cheveux qui retombèrent en pagaille sur le front pâle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fut rejoint par le médecin qui visiblement avait couru comme le démontrait sa respiration saccadée et ses joues rouges. Akito en fut étonné et lança un regard interrogatif chez le médecin mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son chef. Hatori avait souvent vu Akito dans des tenues peu habillées après tout il était son médecin mais là... Akito était irrésistible, une telle sensualité se dégageait de lui... Son kimono trop grand laissait entrevoir son torse pâle et son épaule... Cette épaule qui le narguait, cette épaule si délicieuse à sa vue... Akito était le symbole même de la beauté, de la sensualité... Ses cheveux mouillés et désordonnés le rendaient encore plus désirables... Hatori se rapprocha lentement de lui et caressa sa joue, Akito fut surpris par ce geste si tendre et il regarda le médecin avec un air perdu, ce dernier lui sourit en retour et déposa sa tête près du cou du jeune homme respirant l'odeur du shampooing d'amande douce des cheveux tout juste lavés. Le médecin passa ses bras autour de la taille fine d'Akito et le ramena plus près de lui._  
  
-J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas au réveil.  
  
-Tu t'es dit que j'en avais profité pour faire une crise _répondit Akito avec un ton sarcastique qui blessa Hatori._  
  
-J'y ai songé, je te l'avoue.  
  
-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance,on ne va pas aller loin.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si simple.  
  
-Je sais... A vrai dire je me demande comment tu peux tenir à moi étant conscient de mon attitude par le passé et que j'ai encore aujourd'hui.  
  
-Tout le monde a le droit a une deuxième chance.   
  
-Même après tout le mal que j'ai fait ? Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait..._ dit Akito en baissant la tête._  
  
-Tu as toi aussi des circonstances atténuantes. Tu subis le plus gros de la malédiction, dès ta naissance on t'a annoncé ta mort prématurée... C'est normal que tu ai pété un plomb... De plus, jamais personne n'a vraiment pris soin de toi, tu n'as jamais eu la chance d'avoir l'amour d'une mère alors une quelconque amitié... Tout le monde s'est toujours comporté avec toi selon le code de la famille, satisfaisant tes moindres caprices mais sans jamais vraiment faire attention à toi, à tes sentiments. La plupart des membres de la famille ne s'intéressent qu'au pouvoir que tu peux leur déléguer, ils ne s'intéressent qu'à l'influence du chef de famille et non d'Akito, le jeune homme fragile apeuré par la malédiction et isolé de tout.   
  
-Pourtant tu n'as pas été ainsi avec moi. Tu t'es toujours préoccupé par moi... Peut-être uniquement car tu es mon médecin...  
  
-Tu sais bien que c'est faux, il me semblait te l'avoir fait comprendre hier et aujourd'hui _répondit Hatori en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps frêle et en déposant des baisers papillons sur le cou pâle.  
_  
-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...   
  
_Akito s'éloigna du médecin sans le regarder dans les yeux ce qui étonna son aîné. Akito triturait ses mains et ils mordillaient ses lèvres, signes de nervosité. Hatori se rapprocha de lui._  
  
-Quoique tu ai à m'avouer, je te pardonnerais car je tiens à toi... Je t'aime Akito.  
  
_Akito fut encore plus blessé par cette révélation et il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.   
_  
-Akito ?!   
_  
Hatori fut surpris de l'attitude de son compagnon et s'en inquiéta... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le torturer à ce point ? _  
  
-C'est à propos de Kana et la relation que tu avais avec elle...  
  
_Hatori leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait pas à ça._  
  
-Quand vous êtes venus pour me parler de votre relation et du fait qu'elle avait découvert notre secret...  
  
-Et ? _Hatori l'incita à continuer_.  
  
-Si je me suis mis autant en colère... C'est parce que je me suis laisser emporter par la jalousie. Je me suis senti trahi quand tu me l'as annoncé, je me suis dit que tu allais t'éloigner de moi... Je ne voulais pas perdre un de mes maudits... Mais maintenant je me rend compte que c'était par pur jalousie... Je t'ai blessé car j'étais jaloux... Gomen Hatori.  
  
_Akito laissa ses larmes couler, honteux de son attitude. Hatori était trop choqué par réagir... Ce jour-là il avait tout perdu, il avait été tellement malheureux... Il en avait voulu à Akito et à lui-même et il avait même essayer de mettre fin à sa vie pour oublier son chagrin... Mais heureusement ses amis de toujours, Ayamé et Shiguré, avaient été là pour l'empêcher de faire une telle erreur et Hatori leur serait éternellement reconnaissant. Après avoir repris goût à la vie, il avait réfléchi sur la réaction d'Akito et il s'était dit qu'il ne devait pas lui en vouloir car c'était son chef de famille mais aussi parce que le jeune homme avait besoin de ses compétences de médecin et il ne voulait pas condamner davantage Akito qui souffrait déjà assez à cause de la malédiction. Hatori s'était dit que lui avait au moins pu connaître le bonheur et que peu de gens avaient eus ce privilège et qu'Akito faisait parti de ses gens... Il commença à comprendre la raison du comportement violent au quotidien de son chef et essaya de l'aider de son mieux. Puis il s'était peu à peu entiché d'Akito, comprenant sa douleur et la partageant en silence. Il regarda le jeune homme qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur et cette vision l'attendrit. Il s'approcha davantage d'Akito et le serra possessivement dans ses bras.  
_  
-Hatori ?  
  
-Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps, maintenant c'est à toi de te pardonner.   
  
-Hatori... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi... Je ne te mérite pas.  
  
-Arrête ça, tu mérites d'être heureux toi aussi.  
  
-Mais tu oublies la malédiction.  
  
-Profitons du temps qui nous reste tout simplement, vivre la vie pleinement c'est la meilleure façon de vivre.  
  
-...  
  
-Tu veux bien tenter l'expérience ?  
  
-Oui. _Le jeune homme se bouina davantage contre son aîné et celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
_  
  
**  
A SUIVRE**  
  



	9. amour interdit 9

  
**auteur** : misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
**genre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**couple** : INCESTE (Yuki Ayamé); Kyo et Haru, Shiguré et Rin, Hatori et Akito  
  
**notes **:*...*pour les pensées des persos et italique pour les paroles du narrateur et entre [...]les commentaires de la fanfikeuse complétement tarée^^  
  
  


**AMOUR INTERDIT 9**

  
  
  
_Akito souleva quelques mèches révélant ainsi la blessure du médecin. Hatori, devant le regard triste du jeune homme, eut un pincement au coeur_.  
  
-Ne pense pas à ça.  
  
_Akito le gratifia d'un sourire pour le remercier et lui montrer que tout allait bien puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur l'oeil blessé et attrapa les lèvres d'Hatori pour un doux baiser.  
_  
-Merci de m'avoir sauvé de mes ténèbres.  
  
_Son aîné lui sourit en retour le serrant dans ses bras rassurant, ses bras entourant les épaules frêles.  
_  
  
-Akito ?  
  
-Hum ?  
  
-Que vas-tu faire pour Ayamé et Yuki ?  
  
_Cette question jeta un froid et Akito soupira, il allait encore passer pour un tyran alors qu'il ne faisait que suivre ses sentiments, il n'était pas doué certes mais de là à en faire une histoire... Bon d'accord il avait tapé sur Ayamé comme un fou furieux mais c'était parce qu'il était en état de choc... Il s'est laissé emporter par la colère comme d'habitude. _  
  
  
-Je ne sais pas _soupira le brun._  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu vas pourtant devoir prendre une décision et rapidement.  
  
-J'en peux plus, je suis fatigué par toutes ces responsabilités. Cette malédiction me pèse tellement... Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ?  
  
-Akito, tu es vraiment très fatigué ces derniers temps, je m'inquiète pour toi.   
  
-Je n'en peux plus...  
  
-Je comprend, tu es très jeune, toutes ces responsabilités sur tes frêles épreuves n'arrangent pas ta santé déjà fragile...   
  
-J'essaye de protéger au mieux la famille.  
  
-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ta manière de faire est inadaptée...  
  
-On en a déjà discuté alors pourquoi me reposes-tu la question ?  
  
-Parce que cette situation doit être réglée et ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite que tu vas réussir à trouver une solution.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Hatori se saisit du menton du jeune homme et fit en sorte qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.  
_  
-Tu sais que j'ai raison.  
  
-Tu veux bien m'aider à trouver une solution ?   
  
-Bien sûr et pas que pour ça mais pour tes autres fonctions, comme tu l'as dit le rôle de chef de famille te pèse alors je peux également t'aider.  
  
-Je fais de mon mieux vraiment.   
  
-Le problème, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est que tu souhaites contrôler leur vie mais ce n'est pas ça le rôle d'un chef de famille et ça t'épuise... Ce qu'on attend de toi c'est d'assurer la cohésion de notre famille, de nous réunir de temps en temps, pour les fêtes ou même sans raison pour le plaisir d'être ensembles. Avec ton attitude, ton autorité non plutôt ton despotisme, tu les dégoûtes de venir à la demeure familiale, ils voient ça comme une corvée...  
  
-C'est aussi ce que tu penses ? _demanda Akito tristement.  
_  
  
-Non pour moi ce n'est pas une corvée car je peux être à tes côtés.  
  
_Le jeune homme lui sourit enserrant sa main dans la sienne, tripotant nerveusement les doigts de son vis-à-vis.  
_  
  
-Akito ?   
  
-Hn ?  
  
-Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu n'avais pas le droit au bonheur... Tu n'es pas heureux là ?  
  
-Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie tous mes soucis, plus rien n'existe à part toi.  
  
-Que ferais-tu si on essayait de t'enlever ce bonheur ?  
  
-Je me battrais !   
  
-Et bien tu vois c'est la même chose pour Ayamé et Yuki.  
  
-Leur relation est immorale, contre nature.  
  
-Les relations homosexuelles sont, elles aussi, conçues comme contre nature.  
  
-Mais c'est pas la même chose ! Eux c'est encore pire !  
  
-Akito là c'est de la mauvaise fois.  
  
-...  
  
-Aller fais un effort, lâche un peu la bride. Tu as aussi droit au bonheur comme tu l'as dit mais si tu essayes de tout contrôler, tu ne pourras pas vivre ta vie et moi je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
-...  
  
-Akito ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'ils ne me respectent plus ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Tu crois que parce que tu n'es plus tyrannique, ils ne te respecteront plus ? C'est tout le contraire Akito, la force n'apporte rien, si tu veux leur inspirer le respect, tu dois te montrer fort et juste.  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-Akito !_ le réprimanda le médecin._  
  
-D'accord, d'accord _lui répondit le jeune homme avec une moue de gamin qui fit sourire son compagnon. Enfin de compte, Akito était encore un enfant, il a grandi trop vite et n'a pas pu profiter de sa jeunesse... C'est un enfant qui doit supporter tout un tas de responsabilités qui lui ruinent la santé...  
_  
_Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en direction du salon. En voyant leur chef de famille arriver, Ayamé se leva tout comme Yuki, l'ainé se mit devant son frère pour le protéger d'une éventuelle crise de folie. Akito les regarda avec un regard noir, il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter cette union.   
_  
  
-Akito... _l'encouragea Hatori._  
  
-Hn... Vous êtes libre, faites ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal.  
  
_Puis le chef de famille tourna les talons, Hatori soupira mais il se doutait que son amant n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Il fit un sourire aux deux frères qui n'en revenaient pas.  
  
_  
-Je suis libre ? _répéta Yuki ne pouvant se faire à cette idée.  
_  
-S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pouvait accomplir un tel miracle, c'était bien Hatori !  
  
-Je suis libre ? _répéta Yuki en état de choc._  
  
-Non tu n'es pas libre, tu es à moi et personne ne pourra changer ça.   
  
-Baka _rétorqua son frère en souriant et se blottissant contre son aîné.  
_  
  
***********  
  
_Dans la chambre d'Akito_.  
  
  
-Dois-je m'attendre à d'autres surprises ? _demanda le chef de famille.  
_  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
  
-Tant qu'on y est...  
  
-Très bien alors Ryn et avec Shiguré... Haru et avec kyo...  
  
-Haru et ce maudit chat ?!  
  
-Akito _le gronda Hatori._  
  
-Je vais devoir être gentil avec l'autre énergumène aussi ?!  
  
-Il fait aussi parti de la famille et il est temps que certaines injustices changent, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-Eh bah je vais en avoir du boulot !   
  
-C'est vrai mais cette fois je vais t'aider. Il est temps de rompre cette malédiction selon laquelle les chefs de familles restent seuls toutes leur vies, il faut aussi rompre cette stupide habitude d'enfermer le chat... Kyo est un jeune homme adorable et très doué...   
  
-Tous ces changements vont me tuer.  
  
-Mais non n'oublies pas que je suis ton médecin alors je dois prendre soin de ta santé.  
  
-Dans ce cas amorçons dès maintenant les changements... Va voir Ayamé et Yuki et dis leur que je veux que toute la famille se réunisse demain.  
  
-Très bien. Je reviens.   
  
_Hatori sortit sans oublier d'embrasser son petit-ami._  
  
***************************  
  
  
_Le lendemain, salon de la demeure familiale. _  
  
_Tous les maudits étaient réunis et parlés entre eux attendant impatiemment et nerveusement la venue de leur chef surtout Kyo qui était rarement invité à ces réunions, heureusement Haru était là et lui remontait le moral. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient main dans la main tandis que Ryn était au bras de Shiguré. Tout le monde se tut quand Akito pénétra dans la pièce il regarda tout le monde, portant plus d'attention aux couples présents dans la pièce. Hatori lui était accosté au mur, pas trop près ni trop loin de son amant.  
_  
-Bien comme les rumeurs vont bon train, vous devez savoir que ma façon de diriger cette famille va changer... Je n'aurais plus mon mot à dire sur vos amours, ni vos projets... Néanmoins j'attends une attitude irréprochable de votre part afin que notre secret soit préservé, je veux aussi que vous participiez aux réunions le plus possible. J'attend une attitude mature de votre part. _Le jeune homme dit cela en fixant tour à tour Ayamé et Shiguré qui lui firent un grand sourire_. Je ne m'opposerais à aucune de vos unions à condition que vous respectiez cette règle. Les choses vont changer mais il faut me laisser le temps de m'y habituer...  
  
  
_Aucun maudit n'osa prendre la parole, ils s'attendaient à une attitude différente de leur chef mais de là à imaginer un tel changement... Mais tous étaient contents car ils étaient libres et les choses allaient enfin changés au lieu de se répéter inlassablement... Cette décision marquait un tournant fondamental dans la vie de la famille Sohma et un jour la malédiction sera levée grâce aux efforts de chacun._  
  
  
  
**FIN**  
  
  
  
Yattaaaaaaa!!J'ai enfin réussi à mettre le mot fin!!Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que ça fait^^Et voilà ma première fic fruits basket finie^^Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées^^


End file.
